ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 20: Dimension Hopper
Season 20: Dimension Hopper is preceded by Season 19, and New Life. Cole will be the focus ninja. The Dimension Hopper serves as the main antagonist, and there will no be villainous faction. This season will begin on January 1, 2020, and will have crossovers between the Ninjago Multiverse! There is no focus ninja. This season starts right after Season 19, then there is a few day time skip. The season is co-written by Golden Master46. He created the character Orion and some of the story. A teaser was released on November 28, 2019. A Cartoon Network Promo was released on December 7, 2019 across the network. The Trailer was released on December 15, 2019. A "Tomorrow" Promo released on December 31, 2019. In CN's first Promo, it was revealed that the season will start on January 1, 2020. The first episode will be made available on the CN app during late December 2019, likely during the week of December 29. PLEASE DON'T EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION EVEN IF YOUR EARTH IS PARTICIPATING. Characters Main Characters * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Nya Villains * The Dimension Hopper * Orion Secondary or Supporting Characters * Dark Spinjitzu Master Description A mysterious man has been hopping through the Ninjago Multiverse, causing hectic activity in all earths. All the ninja in the Ninjago Multiverse have been getting concerned and trying to find this mysterious man... The man is definitely planning something, but what? IF YOU WANT YOUR EARTH TO BE PART OF THIS, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! :) And of course tell me which Earth, and what's going on there Episodes Participating Earths Trivia * This is the first crossover in Emperor Garmadon's Series. * The season was originally titled Realm Hopper. * As of November 27, 2019, nine Earth's are participating. * EmperorGarmadon states that from this season on out, every season will be 10 episodes. * This is the first season where Lloyd doesn't appear, due to him dying last season. ** The First Spinjitzu Master is also gone. * This is the first time where the Dark Spinjitzu Master appears as a supporting character. * It was revealed this season will begin on January 1, 2020, in a CN TV Spot, with a "1 hour special" * This season also ends paired up episodes. * This is the third season in a row and fourth season overall to have at least one double-length or two part special episode. ** In Season 10, it was the final two episodes; Departure Part 1 and Departure Part 2. ** In Season 18, it was the final two episodes; Evacuation (double-length) ** In Season 19, there were two; *** The First being the final two episodes of the Water Chapter, 13/14th; Reunited *** The Second being the last two episodes of the season; A New Beginning ** In this season, it will be the 8th and 9th episode; "Faded, Part II" ** The double-length episodes are usually the finales, but not always as seen in this season. Focus Characters * The five ninja are the main characters of the season. Antagonists * The Dimension Hopper serves as the main antagonist of this season. His identity is currently unknown. * Orion will serve as a major antagonist in this season. Category:Seasons Category:Crossovers Category:Emperor Garmadon Series